Twists
by Southern Rose
Summary: JainaJag romance with other possible pairings and an interesting plot twist. Please read and review!
1. ProloguePlot Twist

**                 Twists**

**                 Prologue**

Disclaimer: Star Wars does not belong to me, sadly. The only thing I have any claim to is the plot to this story.****

Down the hall the sounds of a person in extreme pain could be heard. The tall alien man strode quickly towards those sounds and entered the room from which the sounds were emanating. The source of the grunts and slight yells of pain was shown to be a young human male, about 16 or 17. He was restrained to some sort of rack and every time he moved or struggled the slightest bit, his expression took on a more pained expression. It was obvious that he had been in this hellish state for quite some time. The tall alien male who had just entered the room smiled at the young man and then spoke, "Have you found the Embrace of Pain enlightening yet?" The man looked up at him with defiance written over the pain in his features, "You will never break me. No matter how hard you try. I will get out of here and someday I will kill you" he growled. M'kath Lah merely smiled again and said, " And your words are meaningless. No one knows you are here; you are presumed dead. Your family has even held a funeral with what they thought was your body." Anakin Solo paled at these words, but determined that he would make it back to his family.

Authors Note: Yes I know that this is really short, but it is just the beginning. But I just really hated the idea of Anakin being really dead so I decided to remedy it in the wonderful world of fanfiction! Please review and tell me what you think! Constructive criticism is more than welcome, but please, no flames. Hope to hear from some of y'all and I really hope you like this! Thanks for reading!


	2. Rough Night

**Twists**

**Chapter 1**

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, just in case someone happens to think that I do.

Jaina Solo jerked awake. The images she'd been dreaming still standing out vividly in her mind. She could feel her heart racing and used a Jedi calming technique to slow it to a normal pace. The door to her room slid open and the tall frame of her twin brother Jacen stood in the doorway. "Are you all right?" he asked worriedly. "I'm fine," she replied. "It was just a dream. I didn't know I was projecting. " I think I'm the only one who really picked up on it." He said. "So you want to talk about it?" " It was about Anakin," she said softly. "I just can't believe he's gone Jace. " A solitary tear trickled down her face as Jacen moved to wrap his arms around his sister. " I know sis, it's not supposed to be like this," he whispered. Her shoulders shook as she let out the tears she had kept in since the death of her younger brother and  the disappearance of her twin.

Jacen held her until her tears subsided. "I'm so glad you're okay, Jacen." She said, "I don't know  how I'd have made it without you. I love you big bro." "I love you too Jaina" he answered. She sat up and swiped at her eyes with her hands. "Well, now that I'm done squalling and being all mushy,"she she said wryly. " I think we can both go back to sleep!" Jacen grinned at her and said goodnight. Jaina got back into bed and thankfully fell into a deep dreaminess sleep for the rest of the night

Jaina woke up in the morning feeling better than she had since Anakin's death. She got up and wrapped herself in a towel and walked out in to the hall and down to the large fresher that were available in the barrack type hall she and her family were staying in on Mon Calamari. She got in an empty shower and let the hot water finish the job of waking her up. She thought she heard the sounds of someone else enter and start a shower, but ignored it and reached for her shampoo.

Once clean and fairly awake, Jaina turned off the water and reached for her towel. She wrapped it around her and stepped out of the shower and almost immediately ran into something rather hard. She looked up and found that she had actually ran into someone; that someone being none other than Col. Jagged Fel, her co-leader of the Twin Suns Squadron and quite possibly the best looking male she had ever encountered. The fact that he was still wet and only wearing a pair of black flight suit pants made Jaina turn completely scarlet and she managed to get out and apology. "I'm sorry Jag," she apologized," I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." She then noticed that Jag's face was extremely flushed and that he had a strange look on his face. She followed his gaze and realized that in colliding with him she had lost part of her hold on her towel. As she could not possibly flush any darker red, she just grabbed her towel around her and ran out of the refresher and down to her room.

Once she reached the sanctity of her room, she relaxed. She put on some clothes, a tight fitting black flightsuit, and was brushing out her hair when it hit her that Jag had not been wearing a shirt. The thought that he looked even better without her shirt came unbidden into her head. 'Stop thinking like that!' she mentally chided herself,'He is one of my co-pilots and emissary from the Chiss, nothing more! I cannot let myself be distracted by a silly crush' She was interrupted from her thoughts by the chiming at her door telling her that someone was outside of it.


	3. Accidental Encounter

**Twists**

**Chapter 2**

Disclaimer: I own nuttin'.

As Jag Fel stood outside the door to Jaina Solo's quarters, he tried to get the image of her still wet from her shower and barely covered by the towel she wore out of his head. And it was not working. 'What is wrong with me?' he inwardly seethed, 'It was just Jaina, a friend and fellow pilot' But a little voice in the back of his head seemed to say 'But she's a woman too and damn fine one at that!' As Jag was still trying to get his thoughts under control, the door slid open and Jaina stood in the doorway, her hair freshly dried and then his mind just went blank. 


End file.
